Hanky Panky
by CatsAreSorcery
Summary: Takes places during "Soos and the Real Girl." Soos encounters a naughty scene in "Romance Academy", and does what nature tells him to do. That is, until a certain someone busts in on him. Short one-shot. A bit lemony with a dash of humor. (Contains explicit content not suitable for young children.)


It was 3 a.m. Soos was still playing _Romance Academy _obsessively, and loving every second of it. Giffany was so much easier then the girls at the mall.

After lots of flirting, romantic candle-lit dinners, and some kisses on the cheek, Giffany wanted to have a date. At her house. While her parents weren't home.

"Whoa, this is getting pretty serious..." Soos muttered to himself, chugging another can of soda. He entered her bedroom as the young girl sat herself down on bed.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I have something I want to show you..." Giffany started. Soos was confused about what was going on, until he saw the girl reaching to unbutton her top. She flung it off, and suddenly her bare breasts were in full display of Soos.

_"Holy shit!"_ Soos whispered to himself. He knew those Japanese games were a tad bit off-color, but nothing like this. He hadn't even been carded for it at the video game store!

Maybe he should've been clued in by how short her skirt was, giving full panty shots any time she dropped something, but at first he thought it was just a development mistake. Which they kept making. Over and over again.

"Um, Giffany, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this..." Soos said, turning his virtual avatar. "Hey, look, a pool table!"

Suddenly, naked Giffany was now spiraled out on the pool table, her genitals faintly covered with mosaic. "There's no way around this, Soos."

"Well, uh..." Soos replied, looking behind him. "If that's what you want..."

"Wait."

The camera angle suddenly went towards Giffany's crotch, which made Soos uncomfortable. "There's something _else _I have to show you..."

Soos' jaw went from a little open to almost to the floor when suddenly tentacles began emerging from Giffany's no-no zone.

"You know that thing I said about my dad being an octopus man? Well...I hope you're not bothered by this."

"No, I'm not." Soos said boldly, not even sure what he himself was doing. "I love you, Giffany; tentacles and all."

"Then...will you make love to me, Soos?"

Soos stared at the naked, virtual part-tentacle schoolgirl on his screen for a second, then nodded. "It is my duty."

* * *

><p>The screen then cut to a first-person interaction game, with the (unseen) player thrusting into Giffany. Soos began to get a bit aroused by this, and such whipped off his pants and did what nature told him to.<p>

_"I love you so much, Soos..." _Giffany moaned as the simulation went in sync with Soos. _"Fill me with your love..."_

"I love you too, Giffany..."

By now Soos was shaking the whole house, and Giffany's moans were starting to speed up a bit.

_"Oh, Soos...I'm almost...theeere!"_

_"__**Giffany!"**_

Just then, the ecstasy of the couple was interrupted by a door suddenly opening.

"Soos? What are you doing up so late-"

Soos turned around in horror as the face behind him turned out to be none other then his beloved mother, who had just busted in on him spanking it to simulated tentacle schoolgirl sex.

Why the hell hadn't he locked the door?

Quickly yanking his hand away from himself and trying to cover the monitor, Soos' mother simply stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"I go to bed now." Soos' mom said, turning away and probably running to get some brain bleach to remove the image of her son doing a tentacle schoolgirl from her head.

Silence.

_"You think she saw anything, Giffany?" _Soos whispered.

_"Nope, not a thing." _Giffany whispered back to him, though it was obviously she had seen something from her naked body being on Soos' monitor and Soos' pants being on the floor. _"How about we go for another round?"_

_"Yes, ma'am...wait, you're legal, right?"_

"Um..." Giffany started. "According to the U.S. publisher, I'm eighteen."

"Close enough."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, this happened. I thought it was unrealistic for there not to be kinky sex in a Japanese dating sim (see: ****_Saya no Uta, School Days, Fatal Relations_****...there's a shitload of them, and I know way too much about this). Then again, it is a kids' show.**

**Short as hell too, but I hope my two-in-the-morning dribble gave someone a chuckle. **


End file.
